mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
1000 Years Ago
1000 Years Ago is a 2-D, third-person Shooter, point-and-click side-scroller by futzi01 featuring art by Shho13, C~H~Loboguerrero~C, Drud14, bednarowski, Emper24, blingingjak, Lextsy, Pikuseru1, Grendo11 and ISMOFepicly. The game features art taken from MelancholySanctuary, sound effects from Branden "LizardRock" Lizardi, the Universal Soundbank, and Freesound. Premise The goal of the game is to help Princess Celestia collect the gems of the Elements of Harmony in order to acquire the "Harmony Blaster" which you then fire at Nightmare Moon in order to banish her. To get the gems, you must blast at Nightmare Moon with your solar beam while dodge Nightmare Moon's attacks. If Celestia wins, the game ends and the player is given his/her score based on how fast he/she defeated her. If Nightmare Moon manages to hit Celestia seven times, the player loses and is told that "The night will last forever" before being given the option to try again. Plot Princess Luna has refused to lower the moon and, due to her bitterness, she has transformed into Nightmare Moon. Princess Celestia battles with her sister, acquires the Elements of Harmony, and banishes Nightmare Moon to the moon. Gameplay The player controls Celestia's movements with the 'WASD' or arrow keys. The player waits for the Solar Beam Charge to fill and then fires it at Nightmare Moon; if the beam hits, a gem representing one of the six Elements of Harmony will fly from right to left across the screen. The player needs to guide Celestia to pick up these gems before they fly off in order to slowly fill their corresponding Element Bars; doing so several times with each element in order to fill the bar. After each bar has been filled the player is allowed to fire the "Harmony Blaster." Nightmare Moon's attacks * Four green orbs which spiral around her position outwards in an anti-clockwise motion. * Four waves of 3, 4 or 5 blue sparks towards Celestia. * A beam of blue electricity in a straight line at Celestia. * Thunder clouds which fire electric bolts at random times as well as hurt Celestia on contact with the clouds themselves. * A line of boulders and fires them at Celestia at random. * Six bolts of yellow electricity in six random directions. * Levitates sharp rocks from the ground and fires them randomly at Celestia. * Five red orbs which fly in a wavy straight line to Celestia. * Four yellow orbs at Celestia which fly at Celestia once more from behind. * A large sword to swipe at Celestia. * Nightmare Moon can also damage Celestia by coming into contact with her. The attacks are all randomly generated. Each time Celestia is hit by an attack she loses one of her seven hit points. Easter Egg If the Konami Code is entered during gameplay, a cannon as seen in the fan-made video "Friendship is Magic, Bitch" will engulf Nightmare Moon and launch her in the direction of the moon. She misses, but Celestia smiles gleefully anyways. External link(s) *1000 Years Ago on deviantart Category:Fan games